Picture Perfect!
by bemyserendipity
Summary: Sango is a well-known photographer who's seen everything about models; the attitude, the hidden affair, their sexuality; everything. She hates models. Ironically, her best friend is one and the guy she falls for is sadly one too. Worlds collide. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! AzNeRd here :D Some may have read my stories, some have not! But please read and enjoy this one and do feel free to read some of my others as well.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns him. **

* * *

><p>Sango let out a muffled groan into her pillow before rolling over. She looked at her clock for a moment. As she processed what time it was, her eyes widened and she rolled out of bed; literally. She hit the floor with a thump and swore as she hopped onto her feet. She ran to her dresser and changed into a pair of purple sweatpants and a grey t-shirt. She brushed her hair into a high ponytail after tugging on a pair of her worn-out converse. When she got into her black Camry with her messenger bag, her phone began to ring.<p>

"Hello?"

"_You're late. Where are you?"_

"Keep your pants on. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"_You should've been here a half an hour ago."_

"Oops. My bad, gotta go. Bye."

Sango rolled her eyes as she tossed her phone into the passenger seat. She stopped by a neighborhood coffee shop for her daily coffee before heading toward her destination; her oh-so famous studio. She spent almost six out of seven days of the week there. She either took pictures or edited them for perfection. Sango had been a bit reckless the night before and stayed at her studio till two o'clock in the morning going through and editing her pictures from a previous shoot. She just prayed her possible client would spare some mercy.

"Sango!" her assistant, Shippo called from the doors of her studio as she pulled in. She got out of the car with a fake smile plastered on her face as she approached the young fifteen year-old boy that just adored her and secretly liked her younger cousin, Kirara. "Myoga is not happy about your timing."

"Thanks for the update," she smiled as she gave his head a sisterly pat and walked into the building. Going straight to her office, Sango gulped down almost half her coffee before going in. Sitting in the chairs opposite of her desk were Myoga and his client Inuyasha Taisho.

Myoga was a midget of a guy. He was chubby and bald with the features of a flea. Inuyasha was one of the hottest guy models out there. He had long silver hair that went past his waist with white dog ears on the top of his head that girls went gaga over. His eyes were a striking yellow topaz color and he had a devilish smile.

"Taking our time were we?" Myoga grumbled as Sango took her seat at her desk.

"I'm so sorry. I was up late last night editing some photos," she replied, trying not to sound sarcastic. "Now what kind of pictures would you like me to take?"

"Wait! How do I even know you aren't some kind of fake?" Inuyasha snarled, eying Sango's sloppy attire. Myoga elbowed him, but he ignored it. "Trying to cheat people?" Getting aggravated, Sango bent down and dug through her messenger bag. She flung a folder at Inuyasha, who expertly caught it.

"My proof is the picture," she said calmly. Inuyasha opened it and felt his jaw drop. A raven-haired beauty was in a strapless red dress with a black belt encircling her waist and red pumps to match. Her wavy hair fell to her waist as she tried to stand on her tippy-toes and put up mistletoe on the ceiling. She biting her bottom, plump lip with her face contorted with concentration. It was a cute picture with a splash of sexy from the daring dress she was wearing. "I call it 'Hot-liday Kisses'," Sango explained proudly.

"Who's this chi- I mean girl?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes glued to the picture.

"She's actually a popular client of mine. Now, as I was saying before, what kind of pictures will you be needing?" Sango asked politely, taking the photo and folder back.

"Inuyasha and one of his model buddies need a portfolio of pictures for an audition for the upcoming TV series 'One Last Rose'," Myoga clarified. He handed her a script with the parts 'Derek' and 'Lucas' highlighted. "Feel free to spend a few days reading through the script to get a feel for both characters. Inuyasha will be auditioning for Derek and his friend is going for Lucas. We'll be back here as soon as you call and I'll be paying for both; let's say, a couple of grand for each photo? I'll let you think on it. I guess that's it and we'll be taking our leave." He and Inuyasha left and as soon as they left Sango hopped out of her chair and whooped with glee.

"What happened, Sango?" Shippo questioned with a raised eyebrow as he walked into her office.

"I just got an amazing job offer!" she replied. She picked up her phone and dialed her best friend that was a model, Kagome.

"Kags! Guess what?"

"_What? Sango, you know I'm not good at guessing."_

"I got an awesome offer for a photo shoot that's for two people that pays a few grand for each photo!"

"_That's wonderful, Sango! How about we meet at Tat's for a celebratory dinner around eight?"_

"Sounds great! I'll see you then. I'm going to go see if I can catch them and go ahead and meet my models."

Sango slipped her phone into her back pocket as she dashed into the parking lot, catching the two men by surprise.

"I'll take the job," she said, a little bit out f breath.

"Wonderful! We'll meet you at this Italian restaurant named Stone Gates at eleven. I'm sure you'll like Inuyasha's model buddy." Sango nodded with joy. She watched them leave and felt happy until she realized something. She'd have to deal with _two_ models at the _same_ time. Sango groaned inwardly as she sauntered back into her office.

Sango hated working with models. Simple as that. She loved taking pictures, especially of nature; it was an exquisite talent of hers. The problem is that, nature photos don't make money, pictures of hot, famous people do. And with the hot, famous people came with their shitload of problems. She remembered she had a band called the 'Band of Seven' and one of the guys, Jakotsu, was gay. He kept flirting with Shippo and Sango was afraid he'd scarred the boy for life. Also, all of them were bitchy, whores, douche bags or any of the sort; with the exclusion of Kagome. Kagome was probably the only nice, caring model out there.

Deciding to clear her mind of her hatred, she decided to go through her pictures and edit the ones that needed it.

* * *

><p>Sango stood outside of Stone Gates at 10:50. She had gone home and changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a forest green blouse with black flats. She tried to regulate her breathing and try to convince herself that her models could possibly be nice guys… Or total sons of bitches. A few minutes later, Inuyasha, Myoga and another young man arrived.<p>

Inuyasha was dressed in ripped jeans and a red muscle shirt. Myoga was dressed a bit more business like in slacks, but ruined it by wearing a black sweatshirt. The nicest one dressed was the last young man who was wearing khaki slacks and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had brownish-black hair that probably came right above his shoulders, but he tied it into a rat tail. His eyes were indigo with flecks of violet and lavender and from what she could see, he was lightly tanned and quite muscular.

"Good afternoon, Sango," Myoga greeted. "You know Inuyasha, but here is his friend, Miroku Houriki." He gestured to the other young man who took Sango's hand and bent down to kiss the back of her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Miroku," Sango said, quickly pulling her hand away before he could kiss it.

"Trust me Ms. Taijiya, the pleasure is all mine," Miroku smiled seductively.

"Uh, Sango's fine," she mumbled, blushing. The man grinned as they walked into the restaurant. Inuyasha sat beside Myoga, leaving Sango to sit next to Miroku. As they were looking at their menus, Sango felt something on her butt. She disregarded it until it _squeezed_ her.

"Pervert!" she yelped, slapping Miroku as he recoiled his hand.

How Sango _hated_ models.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Review and tell me what you think. And Miroku.. what a charming pervert.<strong>

**Till next time,**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here I am with another update :D I hope you enjoy and check out my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Inuyasha**

**Jaylonni Love: Yay! I'm glad you like it :D Oh and thanks for reviewing!**

**Inuyashaloverxox15: Here ya go! Thanks for reviewing.**

**MiszLadyLove: Thanks. Hope you like this chappie!**

**Daisy-Max1196: Thank you. And how can an Inuyasha character not be charming? xD**

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to work with that lech!" Sango huffed, standing outside the restaurant.<p>

"I'm wounded by your words, Sango," Miroku smirked. "I was simply admiring your fine body."

"Then keep your distance, pervert!"

"Hey!" Myoga shouted. "Sango, I know Miroku has some… bad habits, but it's either you deal with his lechery or lose the job."

"I'll keep the job," Sango grumbled after a few moments of silence. "Give me three days to read over the script. Meet me at my studio on Sunday at eight o'clock in the morning, sharp. I don't like to wait." With those final words, she spun on her heel and left.

"Oi Miroku," Inuyasha groaned. "You hafta do this with every female photographer we have?"

"Why, Inuyasha!" Miroku gasped in response. "It's half the fun of modeling." He smiled deviously before letting out a yawn. "Let's get home and relax, I'm tired."

* * *

><p>"And he has the nerve to grope me!" Sango vented to Kagome. She lay on her bed while Kagome rested in her bean bag. "I hate those kinds of models, the ones that do as they please."<p>

"So what was he name again?" Kagome asked, taking a sip of her iced tea.

"Miroku Houriki."

"Hmm… Sounds familiar. Anyways, what's the series about?"

"It's a real soap," Sango rolled her eyes. "The leading lady, Rose is engaged to Nathan whom is Derek's older sibling. The thing is, Rose and Derek fell in love in high school and never got over each other when their parents forced them to leave each other. Lucas is Derek's cousin who's his wingman throughout the whole thing. So, it's pretty much Derek and Rose sneaking around until Nathan finds out and tries to sue Derek who gets Lucas to save his ass. Derek ends up with Rose, because true love conquers all and they get married in secret. Then Lucas ends up with Rose's best friend, Danny, who is a girl. Cliché, no?"

"Oh god," Kagome sighed. "Sounds horrible! But then again… I might as well audition and make some extra bucks. Mind taking a few more shots?"

"Why not?" Sango said. "Maybe I'll be able to take a few self-portraits and try out for Danny. She appears randomly throughout the series, so I won't have to take off all my time for my photographs."

"Doesn't Lucas end up with Danny?" Kagome questioned.

"Yeah, and your point?"

"Didn't you say that guy Miroku was trying out for Lucas?"

"Damn it," Sango swore angrily. "There go my plans. Oh well, I'll try and become their number one photographer, so I'll be able to take your photo shots."

"Interesting… Let's go eat! I'm starved!"

* * *

><p>"What do you think of her?"<p>

"She seems like any other photographer."

"Hmm. I'll be sure to have some fun with her."

"Don't, Miroku," Inuyasha warned, taking a swig of sake. "We ain't gonna lose another photographer just cause you wanna have some 'fun'." He and Miroku lounged in Inuyasha's house… well, actually, it was more of a mansion. They were currently occupying the game/movie room. Inuyasha splayed himself across one couch while Miroku rested on another. They currently had a chick flick on as they made fun of how big of a loser the main guy was and how he was courting a girl in all the 'wrong' ways. "But I'll admit she is different. I don't think any of our photographers have yet to slap you until her."

"Exactly," Miroku grinned. "I always like a new game to play, and what about that girl you were talking about? The model?"

"Oh. Her? Yeah, Sango said she was one of her top models."

"Myoga gave you her address right?"

"Your point?"

"Let's go pay a visit to our dearest photographer."

* * *

><p>"That was amazing!" Sango sighed happily as she slumped onto her couch. Kagome followed her example with a just as content smile. "I haven't had Tat's in forever! Kohaku!" Sango's younger brother walked into the apartment's building with a grumbling stomach. Kohaku was fifteen with Sango's honey brown hair that was always tied up. He was currently wearing a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. "I got you a doggie bag from Tat's," his sister announced. Kohaku's sleepy expression brightened into a big fat grin. He sped forward and grabbed the bag of food before going to the kitchen.<p>

"Let's go make sure he doesn't devour everything in the bag," Kagome giggled. Sango and she followed the boy to see him dreamily eating the baked ziti they had taken home. "Enjoying yourself?" The boy nodded with a cheeky smile before going back to eating. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I got it," Sango said. She walked to the door and opened it. On reflex, she slammed the door in their faces. She let out an exasperated sigh as she leaned against the door and slowly slid down.

"Who is it?" Kagome asked as she saw Sango sitting miserably on the floor.

"My models," her best friend groaned. "I slammed the door in their faces."

"Now, now Sango," Kagome jokingly scolded. "Even if you don't like them, you can't just slam the door in their faces. " She bent down and shooed Sango away from the door. She opened it and saw two handsome men.

One was taller by and inch. The taller one had sun-kissed, tan skin adding to his already golden skin. His hair was silver and went down to his waist with ruffled bangs and triangular, white doggie ears. He had amber eyes that glinted with mischief. He was baggy, ripped jeans and a red muscle t-shirt with a black zip-up hoodie. The shorter one had a lighter shade of tan for his skin. He had spiky black hair tied into a rat tail with violet eyes that had flecks of indigo. He had on a black silk, button-up shirt with tight, black jeans.

"Hi! You must be Inuyasha Taisho and Miroku Houriki!" Kagome greeted.

Inuyasha stared at the beautiful goddess before him. Her wavy black hair was tied over her shoulder. She wore white skinny jeans and a long-sleeved, red shirt with red pumps. Her red lips caught his attention and so did her warm, chocolate brown eyes.

"Nice to meet ya," Miroku cut his friend to it. "Is the ever-so lovely Sango home?"

"I'm right here," the said girl grumbled as she appeared behind Kagome. Like Inuyasha, Miroku gaped at the astounding beauty in front of him. They were matching. She wore black skinny jeans that accentuated all her curves with a silky black button-up that clung to her shapely torso. Her waist brown hair was tied towards the bottom with a satin, black ribbon. "And what have I done to get this displeasure of your visit?" Sango growled impatiently.

"We thought we'd come to visit our dear photographer," Miroku said charmingly as he swept into the apartment with Inuyasha dumbly following him. He turned back to her and tilted her face towards his. He inched his face closer to hers flirtatiously. "Is that so wrong?" he whispered.

"Yes!" Sango yelled, pushing him away. Her face was red from anger and embarrassment.

"I'll be in my room then," Sango turned around and saw Kohaku shuffling to his room. She looked back to the annoying when that had arrived. She let out a huff and crossed her arms.

"We'll be crashing her," Miroku explained, plopping himself on her couch. _Her_ couch. Inuyasha followed suit and laid down on her other one.

"Sure as hell you-" Sango stopped mid rant when she saw the two were already fast asleep. She turned and grinned evilly at Kagome. "Kagome, when's the last time we pulled an amazing prank?"

"Too long."

"Then this will be prove to be_ very _interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>What will Sango and Kagome to do our lecher and hanyou? Review and I'll try harder to update sooner, besides review make me feel all warm and fuzzy xD<strong>

**Also, on my author profile is a poll asking which story I should update next, check it out so I know what you want! :)**

**Until next time,**

**Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm here with an update. A REALLY short one! Sorry, but I had to update xD I had to upload this chapter in order to start my next and the idea for this next chapter has been on my mind since forever!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Do you honestly think I'd be here if I did?

**KyoRenandinuyashalover: Hey there! I haven't talked to you in a while... And the proposal... Heh... It's been put on hold until I finish up at least two of my stories.. Sorry! But do check out my other stories while you wait! :D**

**BloomingLoveWriter: Who doesn't like a good prank every once in a while? xD**

**Random Tigerz of Lily: Thank you! :) I shall 'Keep at it!'**

**Inuyashaloverxox: And here is the prank you've been waiting for! :D**

**JaylonniLove: Ta~Da!**

* * *

><p>"So what are we going to do?"<p>

"First, we need to get changed into something more… fitting to this plan," Sango grinned evilly. She and Kagome walked into her room. Sango changed into a pair of green pajama shorts that were particularly shorter and tighter than the rest and shed off her shirt to reveal a black tank. Kagome changed into red shorts and a white tank. "Next out with the hair." Sango untied her hair and ruffled it around while Kagome flipped her hair around. For a quick second, Sango darted out of the room to put her ribbon on the floor.

"Just what are we going to do to them?" Kagome asked curiously as she and her best friend quietly walked back out to the living room.

"I did some research and it turns out they're the 'hottest guy models alive' along with Inuyasha's half-brother Sesshomaru and some guy named Koga," Sango quietly explained when Kagome stiffened but tried to relax. "And they are also the hottest playboys too. So I wanted to give them what they wanted."

"Excuse me?"

"Not actually, Kags," Sango rolled her eyes. "We'll just strip their shirts, sleep on the floor, wake up before them, sneak into their arms, pretend and lie that we slept we them, I can almost guarantee they'll try to ditch us, we'll fake cry and make them feel bad, almost kiss them then BAM! We start laughing and pat ourselves on the back for our performance."

"Sounds… Well thought out."

"What can I say? I have a quick mind."

* * *

><p>Miroku let out a short groan as his eyes fluttered open. He was about to get up when he felt something snuggle into his <em>bare<em> chest… No, wait. More like _someone._ He looked down with wide eyes and nearly gasped. Sango was wearing very revealing clothes with her hair all mussed. She had a content smile on her face as she lay on his chest. And may he repeat his _bare _chest. Just what the hell had happened last night? He looked over and saw Inuyasha in a similar position with Kagome.

"Sango," he murmured, shaking her gently.

"'Roku?" she replied in a sleepy haze. "What's wrong?"

"What happened?"

"Only the best night of my life," she smiled, resting her head back on his chest.

_Oh. Dear. God. _These were the first words that popped into his head when this registered into his mind. He was _so_ dead. Myoga was going to kill him once he found out he slept with _another_ one of his photographers. Yes, yes, yes. I know what you're thinking. This isn't the first time? The simple answer to that- no, it isn't.

"I-I and Yasha h-have to go!" he stammered as he scrambled off the couch with Inuyasha following his lead. "This was a mistake!"

"You mean you regret it?" Sango demanded, standing up. She pressed her body to his with a pout. Kagome did the same to Inuyasha. "To think you were different." She snaked her arms seductively around his neck. She leaned closer to him and he couldn't help himself, but lean down to meet her. When he thought their lips were about to meet, he found himself on his ass on the floor, looking like an ass. "You think I'd sleep with you?" Sango laughed, hunched over like Kagome. "There's no way I'd ever do that!"

"You mean this was all a joke?" Miroku and Inuyasha yelled.

"Of course!" Kagome grinned. "Oh great 'hottest' models, how does it feel to be the one being seduced?"

"I was not seduced!" Miroku sputtered.

"Right," Sango rolled her eyes. "And I'm a talking giraffe."

"Now then!" Kagome cheered. "Your shirts are in the kitchen, put them on while we get dressed and then we're going out for some brunch on _you two."_

"What?" Inuyasha exclaimed. "That ain't fair, wench!"

"WENCH?"

"Okay! Let's go, Kags." Sango dragged a fuming Kagome to her room and slammed the door shut then locked it.

"Let's get dressed, Yasha," Miroku sighed. "We have a long day in for us."

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said before, I know it's a short chapter, but the next chapter shows a bit of Sango's past :O!<strong>

**See ya soon!**

* * *

><p>Look at the pretty button.. You should push it!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**I be here with a long chapter update! :D 11/11/11 is today and I thought I'd update a story or two on this special day. **

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is Takahashi Rumiko's!**

**BloomingLoveWriter: Thanks for the update! And you're right.. Stupid boys :P**

**JaylonniLove: I'm glad you found the prank funny :D **

**MiszLadyLove: Thank ya! Every girl needs to do some payback in her lifetime! xD**

* * *

><p><em>Sango placed her slim fingers onto the keys of the snowy white, grand piano. She gulped slightly and lightly closed her eyes. A split second later, her fingers pressed down and elicited a glorious tune. Soon enough, her fingers were gracefully skipping around the keys. She was playing a grim and slightly glum melody that was plenty beautiful (AN: Look up 'Sango's Theme' and listen to the piano portion. This is what she's playing). A tear slipped from her eye and splashed one of the keys. She felt a hand on her shoulder and immediately stopped playing. She slowly turned around and saw her father with a prideful gleam in his eyes.<em>

"_I never knew you had such a talent, Sango!" he praised. "I shall arrange more private lessons and before you know it, you'll be the most illustrious pianist in the world!" He pulled out his cell phone when a hand on his wrist stopped him. He paused and looked down at his daughter's sorrowful face. "Sango, what is wrong?"_

"_I don't want to be a pianist as my career, father," she explained quietly. "I was hoping to become a photographer." A hopeful shine came into her magenta-brown eyes as she said this with a smile quirking at the corner of her lips. "You've seen my photos, father! I have what it takes." She looked up at her father expectantly, but all she got was a grim look in return._

"_No daughter of mine will be some low-life photographer," he growled unhappily. "Sango, you are the daughter of a world-wide famous CEO that owns one of the most powerful empires. You cannot do that profession."_

"_That's not fair!" Sango shouted, standing up from the piano bench. "If you are allowed to follow your dreams then why can't I pursue mine?" Tears began to brim her eyes as her hands clenched into fists. _

"_If you want to follow your stupid and foolish dreams, be my guest! Just don't expect to do it when you're living under my roof," her father stated firmly. "Leave this house immediately if you are going to make such lousy life decisions."_

"_Just watch me! One day you'll see beautiful pictures for the most popular magazines and then you'll see I'm the one who took them!" Sango yelled, tears finally streaking her porcelain face. She pushed past him and ran up to her room. She pulled out a duffel bag and began to stuff it with as much clothes as she could. Then she sprinted to her jewelry box and piggy bank to empty their contents into a small pouch and toss it into her bag. She changed into a fresh pair of jeans, a sweater and a sweatshirt with her new converse. As she zipped up her duffel bag she felt a hesitant tap on her shoulder. She spun around and saw her brother with a look of betrayal on his face._

"_Sango… Where are you going?" her eleven year-old brother, asked worriedly with creased eyebrows._

"_I'm leaving, Kohaku," Sango told him bitterly. _

"_For how long?"_

"_Forever. You could say father is disowning me."_

"_But I don't want you to go!" Kohaku cried, giving his sister a tight hug. "Why is father disowning you?"_

"_I'm not meeting his expectations," Sango murmured. "It'll be okay, Kohaku. But you have to please promise me that you'll be strong for me. One day, I want to see your name on the corporate ladder."_

"_No. Exactly a year from now, I'll call you and I'll come live with year. I'll run away," Kohaku shook his head. "I am not one for business."_

"_Then I'll see you then, Kohaku," she smiled solemnly. She gave him a tender kiss on the forehead then slung her duffel bag over her shoulder. "I'll be expecting the call and if you can't reach me… Look for Sango Taijiya. I'm going back to mother's maiden name. I shall no longer be Sango Takahashi. Good-bye, Kohaku." _

_And that was the last of Kohaku saw of his sister for a whole year._

* * *

><p>"Sango?" Miroku called, snapping her out of her reverie. "Are you okay?"<p>

"Fine," Sango lied. She looked down at her half-eaten omelet and frowned. She began to play with it and push it around. "What were you all talking about?"

"This amazing masquerade ball they're going to tonight!" Kagome gushed, popping a piece of her bacon into her mouth. "I wish I could go!"

"Inuyasha and I actually have two more invitations for our dates," Miroku grinned. "Why don't you beautiful ladies take them? Wait, how old are both of you?"

"Just turned twenty-one," Sango said as Kagome answered, "Twenty-one."

"Perfect!" Miroku grinned. "Both legal drink age. It starts at eight so we'll meet you there? I'd love to see if I can find the lovely Sango in a crowd and I'm sure Inuyasha would like to play a round of hide-and-seek with Kagome too."

"Feh," was all Inuyasha said while Kagome smiled, "Thanks, Miroku!" Kagome stood up and tugged Sango with her. "We need to go shopping! It's already one o'clock! We seem to eat _really_ slow. Bye!" With that speedy explanation from Kagome, both girls left the boys and the bill after they received their invitations.

* * *

><p>"What color should I wear?" Kagome thought aloud, looking through a rack of dresses.<p>

"How about red?" Sango offered. "I think that's what the article said Inuyasha's favorite color was." Kagome nodded and went off to another section of the store. Sango continued to skim through the dresses when she saw one that just made her smile. It was a silky purple dress that was strapless. It went down to the floor, but had a slit that went almost to the mid-thigh. She picked it off the rack and went to go buy it with a pair of amethyst studs and a silvery lavender mask that would cover the upper right half of her face.

"I like your dress, Sango!" Kagome chirped, popping up behind her. "I also like your mask. What do you think of mine?" She placed it on the counter to check out and Sango nearly gasped from the beauty. It was red with one strap with a long, flowing sleeve, and it went down to about her mid-thigh. Red rubies were bunched up at the top of the strap and spread out more as it went lower to the dress. Then she set down ruby studs with a golden mask that covered the upper half of her face with red feathers.

"It's gorgeous," Sango smiled. After Kagome paid, they left and headed back to Sango's. First, they got some frozen yogurt and sat and enjoyed the beautiful day then finally went to her apartment. "Come on, Kags. It's exactly 3:45 and I can make us some salad to eat. After that, it's to time clean up well enough to look like the real model you are and as good as I can."

"You're beautiful, Sango," Kagome giggled. "But you're right. Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Is that what you're wearing, Miroku?" Inuyasha snorted. He looked at his best friend in pure amusement. He was wearing more of a costume than just a mask. He wore black slacks, a long-sleeved, puffy shirt (like a pirate?) and a black cape with a white mask that covered most of his right face. "You trying to be the phantom of the opera or something?"<p>

"That's precisely whom I'm posing as," Miroku smirked devilishly as he let his hair down "You're dressed fairly simple." Inuyasha was wearing black slacks and a red dress button-down shirt and a gold mask that covered the left half of his face.

"Feh," was all Inuyasha grunted.

* * *

><p>"Is this too much, Kags?" Sango asked as she stepped into the bathroom for her best friend to rate her. Sango's dress fit perfectly, showing off all of her exquisite curves. Her hair was loosely tied over her shoulder. She had actually put on make-up; eyeliner, mascara, magenta eye shadow, everything. She had yet to put on her mask and it was dangling from her fingers.<p>

"You look amazing!" Kagome squealed as she finished applying the last of her blush. She wore her dress fabulously. She had put on some light eye shadow and her hair was up in a fancy bun with curled strands framing her face. Her mask fitted her face surprisingly well; especially when she smiled.

"As do you," Sango replied. She slipped on her mask and checked her phone. "It just turned eight. We'd better get going."

"This is going to be great!"

* * *

><p>"This is going to be hell!" Inuyasha groaned as they walked into the crowded ball room.<p>

"Now, now," Miroku lectured. "Be a good sport and-"

"And what?" Inuyasha snorted. He waited for Miroku to give him a clever retort, but it never came. He looked in the direction as his friend was and felt his eyes bulge. He saw a heavenly woman in red as Miroku saw a completely divine woman in purple.

Perhaps this night was going to be more fun than expected.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? :] Sango's past is a bit depressing and dramatic and sure to haunt her later! And this ball... Is definitley going to be interesting.. Perhaps some surprise guests? Can you offer any characters you'd like to see?<strong>

**Write me soon**

**-AzNeRd**

* * *

><p>That button is all blue and pretty. You should push it.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Nice to see y'all again :) Sorry it took so long. I seem to be having writer's block with this story :P Anyone have any ideas? If you do, please pitch them! Thanks (;

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

JaylonniLove: Hmm. That would be very interesting! I'll be sure to keep that in mind :D

BloomingLoveWriter: Yes, Sango is. Miroku isn't. He's a rich young _man._ Lol. The boys are drooling, but you'll find out what happens... Heehee xD

KyoRenandinuyashalover: Nice to see you too. Sorry for the long time post. It's just been so hard! And being back to school -_- I'm in sports and theater arts and for a grand total: I'm at school for about 12 hours straight. Bleh. Any ideas for me?

MiszLadyLove: Haha.. Who couldn't see it? Their jaws dropped and their eyes wide. Lol. Priceless.

Morumotto-chi: Yay! -hands over congratulation/thank you muffin-

* * *

><p>"Kagome, I don't like this," Sango murmured to her best friend as she fidgeted with her dress. She began to fidget with her mask. "I feel like everyone's staring at me. I don't like it."<p>

"Now you know how I feel every time I go out in public then," Kagome giggled, yanking Sango's fidgety hands away from her mask. "Stop fidgeting. You look amazing, Sango." Sango listened to her best friend and took a deep, yet shaky breath. "Oh, look! Hotties!" Kagome squealed, inconspicuously pointing to two men not too far away from them. "Look, Sango! Mr. Phantom of the Opera is look right at you!" Sango wasn't listening to Kagome at first. She squinted her eyes, trying to see who they were. "Ooh! The one in red is so cute!"

"Kagome," Sango cut in. "You just said Inuyasha was cute."

"What.?"

"Those two 'hotties' are Miroku and Inuyasha, Kagome," Sango rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go meet them. Might as well hang around them, seeing as they're the only people we know." The two girls strolled over to their 'dates' who just so happened to being flirting with two girls. Actually, Miroku was flirting. The girls stayed silent, hiding in the shadows, watching their dates.

"Oh Miro-kun," a fake blonde purred as she stroked Miroku's arm. "You sure do have a way with your words. Why don't I buy you a drink?" She seductively went to her tippy-toes in her already super-high pumps and daringly licked his hear. Miroku slightly backed away.

"I'd love to have se- I mean get a drink with you, but I don't know, Linda-chan…" Miroku muttered. "I'm actually waiting for someone."

"You can't spare a minute or two?" Linda pulled away completely with a pouting face.

"No, he can't," Sango interrupted the conversation. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Houriki-kun." She placed a warning hand on his upper forearm.

"You too, Inuyasha," Kagome pitched in happily, hugging Inuyasha around the waist. Inuyasha sputtered and turned beet red. "Don't be so shy!" She looked to the two sluts. "You guys can go now." The two sluts stuck their noses in the air before leaving, but not before winking at the guys. "Thanks for trying to find us, Inuyasha," Kagome sighed with sarcasm.

"We saw you, wench!" Inuyasha defended himself. "We were about to go over, but those two bimbos came over and Miroku couldn't help himself." He rolled his eyes at the hopeless pervert.

"I couldn't just turn down a willing lady, let alone two!" Miroku protested.

"Oh, of course. Miro-kun," Sango smirked. "That name is pathetic."

"That hurts, Sango!" Miroku fakely gasped. "Now let's dance!" He dragged Sango to the dance floor with Inuyasha and Kagome following behind. He placed both hands on her hands as they swayed to the music. He had to admit she was a really good dancer. She had nice rhythm too. He liked that. "Did I mention how beautiful you look tonight?" he whispered seductively into her ear.

"Nope," Sango replied, completely unfazed by his flirting. "Did I mention how stupid and perverted you are?"

"Maybe once or twice," Miroku chuckled as the song came to an end. "Would you like to take a stroll in the garden out back?" Sango nodded with a coy smile. He took her hand in his and guided her outside where the full moon shone brightly. He released her hand and placed it on the small of her back. "I love the full moon, don't you?"

"I guess," Sango shrugged, walking ahead of him. "I prefer the red full moon more, but I guess that's just my opinion." Miroku caught up with her. She stood by the lake, her reflection not even matching the beauty of her. "I like it more because it means more passion, love. A true romantic symbol," she answered his unasked question. He wrapped him in a warm embrace from behind. Sango spun around so she could face him. She caressed his face gently before meeting him halfway.

Miroku was slightly surprised. This was his photographer. Was he really doing this? But he had done this dozens of times before. Why was he questioning himself this time? Was it because he actually liked her? No. It wasn't that. Miroku Houriki doesn't fall in love. He placed a hand on Sango's neck and deepened the kiss. She was just another fling. She would be upset and quit then Myoga would have to find a new photographer. It always worked that way.

"We should get back to the party," Sango whispered after she broke the kiss. Miroku merely nodded, following her. She had stopped it. Every female photographer wanted to go all the way. He was the one who broke it off. Not them. He eyed her as they walked back into the party. He had to keep an eye on her. She wasn't like any other photographer he'd met. She was Sango Taijiya. Wait, Taijiya… Where had he heard that name before?

* * *

><p>Dun, dun, dun... Will Miroku find out who Sango really is? Or has she buried her past way too deep for it to ever be found? Now, Sango did that on pure impulse. You'll probably see her thoughts on the kiss in the next chapter.<br>Don't forget to review! :)

Til next time,

Ja Ne!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm BACK! :D Hope you missed my (;

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

ninjamidori: Lol. Thanks. Here it is. A bit short, but better than nothing!

BloomingLoveWriter: SHAME MIROKU! xD

MiszLadyLove: I foreshadowed it earlier... Hope you can figure it out ;D

YumiBelle: He knows her cause her dad's famous. Hint, hint.

KyoRenandinuyashalover: Nice to see you too.

* * *

><p><em>Three days after the ball...<em>

Miroku sat in his bed with dozens of newspaper articles sprawled across the blanket. His eyes quickly scanned one and flashed to another. He read every single one and with each story, another piece of Sango's past became clear. Taijiya. That was the last name of the wife of the world famous CEO, Aito Takahashi, of the Lunar Corporation. Aito Takahashi was said to have a girl and a boy. In the tenth article, it stated that the daughter ran away. In the sixteenth article, it said the boy left home in search of his sister. He looked around at the dates and realized they fit in perfectly with Sango's career.

"I know who she is," he whispered to himself. He quickly all the articles that had helped him the most and shoved them into a folder before placing them in a leather satchel. He glanced at his Gucci watch. 12:41 a.m. He swore silently and prayed Sango was still awake. He got into his car and quickly drove in the direction of her home

o-o

Sango sat on her couch, eating a large sundae. She spooned another chunk of vanilla ice cream into her mouth and sighed. Why was she watching reruns of Sailor Moon? She hadn't watched it since the last time she was depressed. Oh that's right. She was depressed. That's why she was watching it. Why was she still there? She glanced at her watch. 12:46 a.m. She was supposed to meet Myoga in about seven hours. She didn't want to go to sleep though. Her mind was hot-wired and awake about Miroku.

"Sis, why are you still up?" Kohaku asked, startling her. He stood in the doorway to the bedrooms with hazy eyes.

"I'm not tired," she replied quietly. "Go back to sleep." Kohaku stood there for a moment before nodding and walking away slowly. Sango chuckled at her brother before eating another spoonful of sugary fattiness. The door bell rang and made her groan. Who was at her house at- she glanced at her watch. 12:52 in the morning? She got up and opened it.

"Sango," Miroku breathed. He looked distraught. He wore sweatpants and a wrinkled button-up. Once in the whole couple of days Sango known him, that was the first time she had ever seen him with his hair down. And he looked damn sexy. He carried a satchel with him. He stepped inside and immediately wrapped her into a hug. Shellshocked, Sango just stood there. He bent down and whispered into her ear, "I know who you are."

"No you don't," she hissed, pulling away. "You know nothing about me."

"You're father is Aito Takahashi. You left him because of a fight, and changed your last name to your mother's maiden name so no one would ever find out about your dirty little secret," he ground out in frustration. "Later, Kohaku went looking for you and succeeded." He grasped onto her shoulders. "You left your only family. Why? Sango, why?"

"Because I hated my life!" Sango yelled, pushing Miroku away from her. Tears filled her eyes and pain crossed her face. "Always being told what to do! Telling me what I can and can't be! I hated it, and I snapped! I left!" Tears began to drip down her face, one by one. "You will never understand what I went through, Miroku! No one will, other than Kohaku." As if on cue, the young boy walked out, awakened by his sister's yelling.

"What's wrong, sis?" Kohaku mumbled.

"He knows," she spat. "He knows who we are, Kohaku." He significantly perked up.

"I'm not going to tell anyone," Miroku tried to say.

"Just go, Miroku," Kohaku whispered.

"No."

"Just leave us," Kohaku tried to insist. "We- we need to talk. Alone."

"I swear I won't-"

"Leave us alone, Miroku!" Sango shouted, her face shadowed by the pain of old memories. "Go away."

"Sango... Just remember I love you," Miroku promised as he ducked out of the apartment. When he left, Sango sunk to the floor and began sobbing. That's what her father had said when she left...

o-o

_"I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do," Sango stated._

_"Sango... Just remember I love," Aito Takahashi said to his only daughter._

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it, if you did... PLEASE REVIEW! ~<p>

Love,  
>AzNeRd<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I know, I know. Super long time. But here ya go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Special thanks to ninjamidori, Jaylonni Love, scorpioprincess18, BloomingLoveWriter, KyoRenandinuyashalover, and YumiBelle for reviewing! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! :D

* * *

><p>If Sango could, she'd curl up into a ball and cease to exist. To just disappear. But she couldn't, and she hated that fact. So the next best thing was not to leave her apartment and watch sappy romance movies until she died. Damn. She couldn't do that either. She had to meet with Myoga later to talk about the photo shoot. Double damn. Miroku was likely to be there. She didn't want to see him. Not after she had cried in front of him. Shown the weak, vulnerable side so few had seen. But she had to make money, and she needed it badly.<p>

Sango dragged herself off her fetal position on the couch and got ready for the day. She started with a nice, long and hot shower since it was only five-twenty. She stepped out of the shower and slipped into a pair of flare jeans and a black tank. After drying her hair, she straightened it with her flat iron. Realizing it'd get in her way, she braided it over her shoulder. Sango walked back to her bedroom where her phone buzzed. She plucked it from her night stand and read that Kagome was going to be at the photo shoot/meeting too. She tossed her phone onto the bed and dressed up her outfit slightly by putting on a leather cord necklace Kagome had gotten her a while back. The charm on the cord was a music note.

"Time for hell," Sango muttered to herself. She packed her equipment, stuck her phone into her back pocket and locked her bedroom. She knocked then poked her room into Kohaku's room. "I'm going to work, Kohaku. Want me to drop you something off for lunch?"

"Nah," Kohaku assured her. "A friend of mine, Ami, and I are going to go to her favorite diner for lunch."

"Okay, just don't get too friendly, ne?" Sango teased. She couldn't help, but laugh when Kohaku's face burned scarlet.

"Just got to work, Sango!" Kohaku pouted, throwing a pillow at his sister's face.

She allowed the pillow to hit her face and giggled, "Okay, okay. I'll probably be home late. Love you, Kohaku!" She shut the door close and walked out to her car. She whipped out her phone and asked where they were supposed to meet. A beep indicated the answer. You studio. Lovely. The dumbass on her turf. She tucked it back into her pocket and revved the engine. Thirty minutes later after deciding not to get her coffee, she pulled up to her studio. She walked up to the door and was met with a very jumpy Shippo. "Morning, Shippo," she greeted calmly.

"Myoga's been waiting for forty-five minutes, Sango," Shippo explained, handing her a cup of coffee. "He's really pissed off, so be careful. It's like walking in a mine field."

"Thanks for the heads up, Shippo," Sango chuckled, accepting the cup from him. She brushed past him and entered the cool, air-conditioned studio with a placid grin. She walked into her office and almost burst out laughing. Myoga had a pissed-off look on his face, but was lying unconscious on the floor. Inuyasha sat in her desk chair, flipping through her favorite novel about the Shikon no Tama. Kagome sat in one of the chairs, scolding Inuyasha for looking through Sango's personal items and Miroku kept trying to convince Kagome that it was typical Inuyasha. "Am I late?" she joked from the doorway.

"Sango!" Kagome squealed, hopping up from the chair. She ran over and tackled her friend with a hug. "Why are you so late?"

"It's barely seven," Sango scoffed as she stepped over Myoga. She yanked on Inuyasha's shirt collar and threw him out of her chair. She set her equipment down and began checking her emails, feeling the three conscious people's stares on her. Spam. Spam. Spam. Spam. Sp- Miroku. She casually looked over her shoulder and saw Miroku was looking at her with an intensity that made her shiver. She deleted the email without looking and spun around to face her clients. "What do we do first?"

"Wake up, Myoga," Inuyasha snorted. He walked over to the chubby man and landed a swift kick to his abdomen. The older man jumped up in fright and scrambled to his feet. "Done and done."

"Morning, Ms. Taijiya," Myoga greeted her, straightening out his clothes. Sango internally cringed at the sound of Taijiya, knowing Miroku knew her secret. "Ready for the photo shoot?"

"Yep," Sango nodded. "I got Shippo to grab you all some clothes. Inuyasha, you're wearing black slacks, a red button-down and a black blazer with loafers. Kagome, you're wearing a sleek, black dress. Miroku, khaki slacks, and a pastel blue button-down with a red cardigan. Go get dressed." The models did as they were told. They came back and almost laughed at how ridiculous Miroku looked.

"I look ridiculous," Miroku growled, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Too bad," Sango grinned, her depression beginning to fade away. "Say cheese."

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! I'm aiming for seven reviews out of all of your reading this!<p>

Love,  
>AzNeRd<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! Here's an update and I introduce a new character to the story that will definitely spice things up :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

ninjamidori: Haha. I couldn't help it. Miroku in preppy clothing? Bwahaha (;

KyoRenandinuyashalover: Lol. You are.

YumiBelle: Thank you :]

scorpioprincess18: I will! (:

* * *

><p>The photo shoot went well. Miroku bitched about his clothes the first half before he swallowed his pride and actually allowed Sango to take decent shots of him. Kagome and Inuyasha posed in very couple-like positions, making both blush in embarrassment. This got a couple of chuckles out of everyone. That's when Sango realized there was no Danny for her Lucas. She voiced her thought to Myoga who muttered something then walked away with his phone out. Five minutes later, he came back and told her an actress was coming for Danny.<p>

"I better be here for a good reason, Myoga!" a whiny voice called as it walked into Sango's studio. Then the Shima Aisaka stood before them. Her black hair was neatly trimmed and pulled back with a french braid. Her skin was a milky white, compliment her navy shorts and red tank well. A pair of white aviators blocked a pair of cold brown eyes.

"Morning, Ms. Aisaka," Sango greeted from her crouched position on the floor. She felt inferior to Shima. She was wearing jeans and a tank while Shima was in brand-name sailor-styled clothing that probably cost more than Sango's studio. "I'm assuming you'll be my Danny?"

"Sure," Shima shrugged indifferently. "Who's hunky Lucas?"

"You'll see in a minute," Sango rolled her eyes. She carefully corralled Shima to the dressing room. "My assistant, Shippo, picked out a pair of khaki shorts and a forest green tank for you, Ms. Aisaka since you'll be playing Danny." In return, Sango got a door slammed in her face. "Yeah, of course, no problem, Ms. Aisaka," Sango growled as she walked away.

"Hey, Sango!" Kagome chirped. "Can I talk to you?" Her best friend nodded suspiciously and allowed the model to tug her to a corner that was off to the side. "How do you feel about Shima?"

"Like I could photograph her all day," Sango replied with thick sarcasm and a fake grin. She casually leaned against the wall. "Why? What's up, Kags?"

"I hate her!" Kagome seethed, fists clenching together. "I worked one photo shoot with her for Gucci and let me tell you something, Sango. She. Is. A. Bitch." A growl escaped her throat. "I spent three measly hours with her and she changed my happy mood into a pissy one!"

"Was that the day you yelled at the waitress that 'you have to put the fuckin' dressing on the side'?" Sango quirked an eyebrow.

Blushing beet red, Kagome nodded, "Sadly yes. That's what she did to me!"

"It'll be okay," Sango assured her best friend. "I'll keep her in line."

"Show time!" Shima squealed, flinging the door open, whacking Sango in the nose.

"Damn it!" Sango cursed as she brought her hands up to her bleeding face. "Damn it, damn it, damn it," she muttered, tilting her head up.

"Oh my god!" Kagome gasped. She dashed to her best friend's side. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Just fine," Sango grumbled. "Just a bleeding nose."

"Then maybe you should watch where you stand!" Shima rolled her eyes.

"And maybe you should watch where the hell you fling that damn door, bitch!" Sango couldn't help but shout.

"Take that back or you won't ever have another photo shoot!" Shima screamed.

"Too bad!" Sango stuck her tongue out, still holding her nose. "I don't lie, even to sluts like you!"

"MYOGA!" Shima yelled in a high-pitched voice. Both Kagome and Sango winced at the sound. Sango sighed and continued to clutch at her nose while Kagome began to try and help.

"What's wrong, Sh- oh dear lord," Myoga's already large eyes grew three times the size they were. "Ms. Taijiya, what happened?"

"Oh nothing," Sango nonchalantly shrugged. "Your dumbass model just slammed the dressing room door into my nose."

"Shima," Myoga scowled.

"She shouldn't have been standing there in the first place," Shima pouted.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called, walking up to the group. "I heard you shout, are you o- Sango, you look like hell."

"Thanks," Sango muttered.

"Well, what happened?" Inuyasha inquired. "You aren't clumsy, I know that for sure."

"She did it," Kagome ratted, pointing to Shima. "She slammed the dressing room door in Sango's face then blamed her for standing there."

"You really that dumb, bitch?" Inuyasha scoffed, walking over to Kagome and Sango; a sign that he was siding with them. He gently took Sango's hand down and inspected her nose. "It looks broken. Had my nose broken before. We'd better get you to the hospital."

"But the photo shoot-" Shima tried to protest.

"No," Inuyasha shook his head.

"Excuse me?" Shima shrieked.

"You heard him," Kagome agreed. "You made this happen. You can wait until Sango's nose is healed."

"Just be here tomorrow at ten," Sango mumbled as they walked by. "Inuyasha, can you drive us?" He nodded and pulled out his keys.

"What happened?" Miroku questioned as he walked by them, seeing Sango holding her nose with blood on her hand.

"Ask Danny, Lucas," Sango merely grumbled before walking out the door. She paused and looked back at him. "I hope you two are very happy together, you son of a bitch."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sango'll be fine, just a little tape to hold her nose for it to heal properly. How cute it that? Sango with a large mass of tape on her nose. Lol.<br>Thank you to all of you who reviewed (; But this time I'm aiming for 37 reviews! I don't and probably won't update until I get those reviews, so come on guys!  
>PLEASE REVIEW~! :3<p>

Love,  
>AzNeRd<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hi there! Sorry for the long wait. I had a bad writer's block until inspiration hit! It helped reading all of your reviews! :D This chapter will surely satiate all you InuKag lovers, and I have a surprise at the end!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Review Responses:

ninjamidori: I'd hate for my nose to be broken by such a low-life model like Shima :c

lovemondotrasho: Oh Shima... I love writing her because I can make her as stupid as I want her to be (;

KyoRenandinuyashalover: Why thank you! I have to completely agree with you there :)

yourgoldeneyes: Thanks. You seem like an InuKag fan.? Sorry if I'm wrong, but if you are, hope you enjoy this chappie!

..Story: Pfft. Who does like her? Haha.

Sonomi Cavett: 'Course she does ;)

YumiBelle: Poor Sango! *sigh* I kinda feel bad for making that happen to her now. And thanks!

scorpioprincess18: I am thinking about Kikyo in so keep your eyes peeled for her c: I made a subtle reference to her in this chapter.

* * *

><p>"It hurts!" Sango groaned as she splayed herself onto her couch. She refrained from clutching at her nose and scowled. She never thought that someone actually swung open a door that hard. And fast. She hadn't even had time to duck out of the way! Maybe she would send in someone ugly-ass pictures of Shima for her audition. "Kagome, is Inuyasha coming over?"<p>

"Yep!" came the perky reply that made Sango want to curl into a ball. "Don't worry though! I'm gonna make dinner for us, you just stay there!" Kagome was in the kitchen doing who-knows-what.

"What am I supposed to do?" Sango whined. "I'm going to change into sweats!" She carefully maneuvered herself off the couch and into her room where she promptly tripped over a pile of dirty laundry. With a loud 'oof!', she hit the floor, but thankfully not on her nose. Kagome ran in, looking frazzled.

"Sango, what happened?" Kagome demanded, helping her best friend up.

"I tripped," Sango growled, pointing to the stack of clothes.

"That wouldn't have happened if you just kept your room a little cleaner, missy!" Kagome scolded, guiding her to the bed. She strolled over to the closet and tossed Sango a pair of sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. While she changed, Kagome began making her many trips to the laundry room with her friend's dirty articles of clothing. She walked back in and saw her best friend sound asleep. Grinning to herself, she tiptoed back out. Just as she was passing the door, the door bell rang out. Skipping up to it, she opened it and saw Inuyasha.

"Hey, Kagome," Inuyasha greeted gruffly. He brushed by her with his arms filled with grocery bags. "I got the pasta ingredients you asked for."

"Thanks," Kagome grinned, dropping a kiss on his cheek. Inuyasha blushed at the sign of intimacy and nearly dropped the bags. "Come bring them to the kitchen for me." He nodded and swiftly followed her into the cozy, but still large kitchen. He set the bags on the table and helped the model unload all the ingredients: pasta, spaghetti sauce, ground meat, onion, cilantro, and mushrooms. A very simple recipe for spaghetti. "Can you dice the onion into small cubes for me?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. The half-demon nodded and began working on the onion while Kagome boiled the pasta and started the sauce.

"Oi," Inuyasha said as he finished up dicing the onion. "Where's Sango? And her brother? I heard she has one."

"His name's Kohaku," Kagome rolled her eyes, stirring the delicious-smelling sauce. "He went out with a friend and should be coming home soon." She walked over to him and stole the onions then tossed them into the sauce. She ordered Inuyasha to mix the meat with some basic seasoning before turning back to her sauce. She quickly chopped up her cilantro and mushrooms before adding them in as well. "Sango's asleep right now. Best not to wake her, ne?"

"I'll say," Inuyasha scoffed. "That Shima seems like a real bitch."

"Seems?" Kagome pouted. She directed him to place the meat into the pot. He did and she mash it up to little chunks. Stirring, she couldn't help but let out a mocking laugh. "She hit Sango in the face with a door then blamed her for it. That seems a little bit more than bitchy to me."

"And you would know what bitchy is?" Inuyasha grinned slyly, stealthily sneaking up behind her.

"You should meet my cousin, Kikyo," Kagome frowned. Suddenly, a pair of hands tickled her sides. Letting out a sharp 'eep!', she spun around and smacked Inuyasha in the face. She calmed her heart before staring at the large dot of sauce on his face. She laughed out loud and poked his nose with the stirring spoon.

"Just what do you think you're doing, wench?" Inuyasha growled, trying to snatch the spoon away from the other model.

"Who're you calling wench?" Kagome teased. "Sango told me how you ogled the picture of my holiday shoot."

"I-I d-did no such th-thing!" the half-demon stammered with a beet red face.

"Ooo! You're blushing!" she giggled. "Wait til Sango hears about this!" She made a mad dash for the hallway when Inuyasha encircled his arms around her. "Ah! Inuyasha let go of me!"

"No way I'm letting you tell your little buddy about me blushing," Inuyasha shook his head, carrying her back to the kitchen. "Listen, Kagome. You can't go blabbing your mouth off whenever ya feel like it."

"And why not?" she pouted as he set her on her feet. Her round brown eyes met his intense gold ones head on. It took all her strength not to melt. "Why should I listen to you?"

"Cause not all the people in the world are as forgiving as me," he whispered huskily. He found himself leaning in and her meeting him halfway. His eyes dropped, but he kept them open to continue to watch the beautiful woman in front of him. "Kagome..."

"Inuyasha..."

"Kagome!" Sango's distraught cry caused the couple to jump apart. A teary-eyed Sango stumbled into the kitchen, in her hand was her cell phone. She gripped it tightly like a life line with her knuckles turning a snowy white.

"Sango... What's wrong?" Kagome carefully approached her best friend. She rested a sisterly hand on her shoulder.

"It's M-Miroku," Sango murmured, her voice choking up with tears. "He's-"

"He's what, Sango?" Inuyasha practically yelled, causing the photographer to break out into tears.

"He's gotten into a car crash!" she screamed, falling to her knees. Sobs racking her now seemingly weak body.

* * *

><p>*GASP* I know! I know! I'm horrible, but he won't die! I promise! But don't you just love drama though? (;<p>

SO! Okay, now that I have your attention, you guys are awesome at reviewing! I'm seriously amazed at how many I got. You are all so AWESOME :D That is why I am aiming for 48 REVIEWS this time!

Don't be shy, and REVIEW!

Love,  
>AzNeRd<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N: **Here's the update you've been waiting for! I like this chapter, because it has some depth to it, and plenty of fluff. I'd really appreciate it you check out my new story: Teaching a Hanyou

Special thanks to yourgoldeneyes, lovemondotrasho, ninjamidori, scorpioprincess18, YumiBelle, TamoraSky, and ..Story for reviewing this story and making my day when I read them!

* * *

><p>Sango stared at his limp body with glazed eyes. Her eyes were still red and slightly red from the tears she had shed not long ago. She fidgeted with her half-chewed nails, a purple ribbon laced around her fingers. Taking a shaky breath, she leaned towards him with tears already beginning to fill her eyes once again. Stomach churning, she gently tied the ribbon around his right wrist, and she hesitantly leaned down and placed a kiss on the palm of his upturned hand.<p>

"Miroku," Sango whispered his name wistfully. She brushed his bangs away from his closed eyes. Taking his right hand in her own, she laid her head on the bed as she stared up at his tranquil expression. Since she met him, she couldn't once remember a time he'd looked so peaceful. There were times he looked, goofy, happy and relaxed... But at that moment, he just looked so innocent. Like an angel straight from heaven. She closed her eyes, smiling at the thought of Miroku as an angel. A groping angel. Letting out a hazy giggle, Sango drifted into a light slumber with her hand still clutching his.

Not long after Sango fell asleep, the hospital room's door creaked open. Kagome peeked her head in and smiled out the spectacle before her. Her best friend holding Miroku's hand, both asleep like young lovers. Neither were in the trendiest designer clothes. Sango was in sweatpants and a long-sleeved v-neck. Miroku was in his hospital gown, the cloth blanket tucked snugly around him. Kagome leaned against the doorway, content with just watching the couple sleep.

"Kagome, you make sleeping seem so interesting," Inuyasha teased into the model's ear, his hot breath splaying against her skin. He tentatively placed his hands on her shoulders. She stiffened at first, but relaxed at the comforting weight of his hands. "Is this really that interesting?" he inquired quietly. Sango stirred slightly, startling the pair, but she remained asleep.

"I don't find it interesting," Kagome rolled her eyes. "I find it cute, or adorable if you will. Perhaps, even intimate." She was met with Inuyasha's calculating face. Laughing silently, she patted his cheek. "Sango's never been one for public displays of affection. I've seen her with her past boyfriends. She once had one for nearly a year and a half. Not once had I seen her hold his hand or kiss his cheek or anything." She tilted her head to the side slightly, a maternal smile playing at her lips. "It's refreshing to know Sango can express her feelings."

"You sound like a mom or an aunt," Inuyasha chuckled, subconsciously scooting closer to her. "But certainly not a best friend."

"Well, I've always been a bit maternal to her," Kagome shrugged in good nature. Sango stirred once more, this time waking up. Not wanting to ruin the moment with embarrassment, Kagome shoved Inuyasha and herself out the door, but left a crack open. She knelt down, yanking the other model beside her. She stared through the crack, and Inuyasha followed her example.

"I'm sorry," Sango murmured, threading her fingers through Miroku's silky dark hair. "Where were you going? You were on the highway that leads to this exact hospital. The hospital I was just at, not too long ago. Just a couple of hours. Were you coming to see me? To see if I was okay?" She scooted the chair closer and rested her head on his chest, listening to his rhythmic heart beat. She began to feel drowsy again when she felt fingers tangle themselves in her hair. Bolting up, she was met with a pair of open violet eyes.

"I thought I'd gone to heaven when I first woke up," Miroku grinned tiredly. "I saw you here, and I knew I had to still be asleep, but then I felt you breath on me, and I knew I couldn't dream up that feeling." His fingers remained in her hair. "Why are you here?"

"For you," Sango told him quietly, sitting up. She took his free hand in her hands, stroking it tenderly. "I was so scared... I got a call from the hospital, and I didn't know what to think. How did they know to call me?"

"I have a note when you unlock my phone," he explained carefully. "It says 'In case of accident or emergency, call the following:' and your number was there. I believe the first, because I had just put you in."

"Why?" was all she could think to ask.

"Because if something happened to me, I wanted you to be one of the first to know, Sango," Miroku said with such sincerity, it made the photographer blush a ray of reds. He leaned forward, and Sango found herself leaning down to meet him. Their lips pressed together in a chaste kiss. Much too soon for Miroku's liking, Sango pulled away and rested her forehead against his. "I want you to know, that I- I think I love you, Sango."

Sango captured his lips with her own in a sweet kiss that screamed purity and innocence. She pulled away and licked her lips, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"I think I love you too, Miroku," she whispered, kissing him once more.

"They're so cute!" Kagome whispered to her fellow model, watching the scene unfold before her. Unbeknownst her, she was clutching his Inuyasha's hand in her excitement. Blushing, Inuyasha allowed her to continue holding his hand.

"Keh, it's nothing special," he tryingly scoffed. Kagome saw right through it and merely smiled at him.

"I know it's not," she simply stated, leaning into his warmth.

* * *

><p>Words: 978 words. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Does anyone have an idea as to what the purple ribbon stands for? I'm aiming for 54 reviews this time, and I'm not gonna update til I get there. Just seven measly reviews. Thank you guys again!<p>

PLEASE REVIEW! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N: **Hiya! Sorry I took so long. I couldn't figure out what to write, but then it hit me! I hope you enjoy this chapter cause I stayed up just to finish and update for you all!

Special Shout-out to: Daisy-Max1196, scorpioprincess18, ninjamidori, YumiBelle, lovemondotrasho, ..Story, Constellapeia, and GelibeanH20. You guys are amazing.

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_"I think I love you, Sango." -Miroku_

_"I think I love you too, Miroku." -Sango_

_"Keh, it's nothing special," he tryingly scoffed. Kagome saw right through it and merely smiled at him._

_"I know it's not," she simply stated, leaning into his warmth._

* * *

><p>Sango inhaled her coffee deeply before taking a nice long sip. She had gone home after Miroku's hour-long persistence. She had showered and changed into a pair of cargo pants and a grey hoodie. Her still damp hair was tiredly thrown into a high ponytail, dark shadows forming under her eyes. She sat in a dark corner of the hospital's cafeteria, the echoing of the 60's music comforting to her.<p>

"You look like a zombie," a gruff voice commented before a greasy, wax paper-wrapped burger slid across the table and landed in front of her. Sango looked up and met Inuyasha's stern yet worried amber eyes. She nodded her thanks before sluggishly unwrapping the food and biting into it, savoring the fatty flavor. She closed her eyes momentarily before opening them. Inuyasha had taken a seat across from her, eating his own burger. "How's Miroku?" he asked around chewing.

"Asleep," Sango replied, failing at trying to hide her yawn. She dragged her hands over her face before taking another bite out of her burger.

"Looks like Miroku's not the only one asleep," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Sango, go get some proper sleep. You are about as energetic as a sloth right now. I got Miroku. He'll be upset with you if he saw you like this. It looks like you haven't slept properly in three days."

"Four days," she corrected automatically. She cringed at his stern look, nibbling at her burger. "I'm fine," she lied. "Maybe I'll nap in this booth for a bit before going back up."

"Or I could gag you, tie you up, and kidnap you then take you to your house, so you can get at least eight hours of sleep," Inuyasha challenged.

"You don't have to be so rude about it," Kagome chided perkily as she skipped up to the pair. She sat down next to Inuyasha, a salad in her hands. She crinkled her nose at the others' food before popping open the plastic lid. "Sango's too stubborn for her own good. Besides, I doubt the hospital would be happy if you did that. It'd be bad rep for them." This earned a couple of short laughs from them before they lulled into silence.

"I'm going up to see Miroku," Sango stated abruptly, standing up, finished with her burger. She shot Inuyasha a look. "And you can't stop me." She walked a couple feet away, tossing the wrapper in the trash. She looked back at them with a mischievous smirk. "You two can act all lovey-dovey now." Kagome's and Inuyasha's faces burned bright red as Sango walked away laughing.

Hopping into an elevator, Sango hit a button and watched the doors close. She leaned heavily on the elevator wall, its cool metal making her skin tingle and get goosebumps. She closed her eyes and sighed. It had been nearly four days since Miroku had told her that he thought he loved her. The very thought scared the photographer. Wrapping her arms around herself, she swayed side-to-side. She didn't know when it happened, but it had. Sango had fallen in love with Miroku.

But he was such a pervert! She shook her head, wondering silently why the elevator was taking so long. She banged her head lightly. He could be so sweet though. The night of the masquerade ball was still fresh in her mind, their kiss so tender. She pursed her lips subconsciously. Sango wondered who the real Miroku was. Was he just this sleaze hoping to bed her?

Sango shook her head sharply. No. He wasn't. When he told her he thought he loved her, there was no glint of deception in his eyes. Those beautiful, violet eyes of his. The eyes that matched the ribbon he had tied around his wrist. She had explained to him the previous day why it was there. It was almost like a promise. A promise she'd be there for him as long as he'd stay strong enough and gave her a reason to be there. Miroku had smiled at the symbolic ribbon before leaning up and pecking her lips gently.

"I'm beginning to wonder if my past life or my current life is more complicated," Sango mumbled under her breath as the elevator stopped and opened. A middle-aged nurse stood there. She offered the nurse a small smile before stepping off and briskly walking down the hall.

Sango stopped about halfway to Miroku's room, her knees feeling wobbly. Maybe Inuyasha was right. She should get a good night's sleep. But she couldn't bring herself to leave Miroku for more than an hour or two unless her was sleeping soundly. She paused and rested against a wall. Taking a deep breath, Sango continued her way to his room. She knocked on the door softly before entering. But when she opened the door, she froze.

She couldn't believe her eyes. There he was. The man she hadn't seen in so many years. He still looked the same. He still looked pompous, arrogant, and handsome. There was a cocky look in his eyes. That look was mainly what made her blood boil. The fact he thought he ruled the world just because he was rich. She curled her hands into tight fists, and glanced past him. Miroku was awake, grimly staring back at her.

With a shaky voice, she stood her ground and simply said, "Father."

* * *

><p>927 words. Yes, I know. Her dad has suddenly reappeared. I'm horrible ;) I'm aiming for 63 reviews this time, and I know you guys can handle this. It's just too easy for all you amazing reviewers out there. Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Dislclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thank you to all for reading my story and reviewing! I hope you like this chapter. Sango's father's there for a bit before he takes his leave. Don't worry though! He'll be back to stir up some more drama. Slight InuKag.  
>Special thanks to: ninjamidori, lovemondotrasho, ..Story, Ch3yna, YumiBelle, scorpioprincess18, Sonomi Cavett, Constellapeia.<p>

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I told you to go home," Inuyasha grumbled as Kagome yawned for probably the tenth time in the past 5 minutes. They sat in the cafeteria in a booth, sharing an apple pie. The pair had only gone home once each. They had agreed they go home for an hour to shower, change, eat and whatever else they needed to do. Inuyasha wore washed out jeans and a red hoodie. He slouched slightly and fought back a yawn himself. Kagome was promptly falling asleep on his shoulder, wearing old, ripped boot-cut jeans and an overly large flannel shirt. She hadn't felt like doing anything fancy with her hair, so she just did two braids over her shoulders. He would never admit it out loud, but Inuyasha found her absolutely adorable at that moment. Her eyelids slowly drooping over those milky brown eyes of hers.<p>

"And I told you I wanted to stay," Kagome argued, half-asleep. She yawned once more and curled herself towards her heat source: Inuyasha. She knew he was muscular, but she didn't know he was _so _muscular. At the same time though, he was incredibly comfortable like your favorite pillow from your childhood.

"Just move your ass home, Kagome," Inuyasha growled, hoping she couldn't see his beet red face. He hadn't expected her to be some strong. From her petite stature, he assumed she'd be as weak as the other models he dated. She wasn't. She had a surprisingly good grip on his arm as she seemingly drifted to sleep. For a moment, his thoughts flashed to his current girlfriend. He didn't even know why he was dating her. She looked good on his arm, sure, but she was a bitch. If you were to ask him the first word he thought of when you said his girlfriend's name, he'd flat out say bitch. Inuyasha felt bad he hadn't told Kagome that he was dating her bitch of a cousin.

Inuyasha looked down and found Kagome fast asleep, curled against his arm. Carefully, he maneuvered his phone out of his pocket. He texted Kikyo two simple words:_ it's over_.

"I want to check on Sango and Miroku," Kagome told him sleepily, waking up abruptly.

"No," Inuyasha practically snapped. "Not now," he added softly. She didn't ask questions and simply went back to sleep. He let out a low sigh and glanced back at Sango's text: _Don't come. My father's back. Check Miroku's place for all the information you need._ That's what'd he'd done the hour he and Kagome left the hospital. He licked his lips tiredly. He could only wish her luck.

And luck was what Sango needed at the moment. She stood rigid in the doorway, glaring menacingly at her father. Her hands were clenched into tight fists, knuckles turning a snowy white. How'd he find her? That was all she could think at the moment. She'd been so careful. All her files, her personal files, were locked away safely or were burned into ashes and thrown into the sea. No one knew anything about her past. Except Miroku. She spared a glance at him, but he looked just about as lost and confused as she was.

"No, I love you to your father you haven't in seen in over four years?" Aito, Sango's father, smirked.

"I don't have a father," Sango spat. "That man who claims to be my father? He doesn't love me. He proved that statement when he didn't allow me to do what I want. He didn't care what I wanted. He only cared about what he wanted."

"Your temper hasn't lessened one bit," Aito whistled lowly. "Much like your mother's- Asami's."

"Don't you dare say her name!" Sango yelled. "Why the hell are you here anyways?"

"A father can't visit his only daughter?"

"Not when he disowned her years ago, Aito."

"Sango, don't make this harder than this has to be," Aito tried to reason.

"You made it harder than it had to be when you disowned me for no good reason, you son of a-" Sango cried.

"Go," Miroku commanded softly, yet firmly. Both father and daughter stopped their argument and stared at the injured man. "Just go." He said it with no anger or fury, but it was the _way_ he said it. So devoid of any emotion, almost broken.

"I'll visit you and your brother tomorrow night at eight," Aito announced quietly. "Good bye." He sent a somewhat longing look to Sango before slipping through the cracked door where nurses were no doubt crowded around.

"Your father is-"

"A bastard," Sango answered snappily.

"Sango," Miroku whispered wistfully. He held out his arms and scooted over in his bed so she could fit. "Come here." Wordlessly, Sango trudged over to him. He pulled her into his arms tenderly, burying his face into her hair. She immediately curled against his body, molding perfectly. He hugged her tighter to him, savoring her warmth. "I love you.." he managed to say before drifting into a slumber along with her.

Nurse Ami was having a crappy day. Her boyfriend had been cheating on her with his 'fiance' and broke up with her that morning. Doing her job, she walked into the room to ask the patient, Miroku, if he was doing okay. She opened the door and saw the cutest picturesque scene. The patient held someone who was no doubt his lover in his arm carefully, minding his injuries, but still holding her like no other. She stepped back out with a small smile. Strolling away, she had hope she'd have a guy like that someday.

* * *

><p>1,041 words. I hope you liked this chapter. Would love to hear your thoughts in some reviews :) Aiming for at least 70 reviews before updating again. If you wanna see anything, or more of anything, just tell me! I totally accept constructive criticism too!<p>

PLEASE REVIEW~! :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N: **This is a total InuKag chapter, so I hope all of you don't mind! I don't know why, but it was begging to be written, and it's given me an overall idea for the next chapter.  
>Special thanks to the amazing following for reviewing: ninjamidori, scorpioprincess18, Ch3yna, takixe190, lovemondotrasho, Constellapeia, and YumiBelle. Cookies and pie for all of you!<p>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha woke up the next morning in a dark haze. He dragged his hand over his face, the other still under his drool-soaked pillow. He looked around the pitch black room in confusion. This wasn't his room. No... His room wasn't periwinkle with golden leaves painted all around it. His amber eyes widened with shock. The room was so girly. Just where the hell was he? He sat up, but immediately flopped back down when a hammer pounded in his head. Letting out a soft groan, Inuyasha clutched at his head while he tried to recall the previous night's events.<p>

He curled into a ball, keeping the blankets close to his body. He wracked his mind for any recollection of the night before. He saw smudges of himself bidding Kagome good night with a peck on the cheek. He remembered her blushing as dark as the cloudy sky. After that, he had a run-in with Kikyo at their apartment. She had yelled and screamed at him for breaking up with her over a text. He had to admit he felt bad about it. While trying to apologize to her, he had been whacked upside the head with a hairdryer before being kicked out. All his stuff was thrown out, so he had dragged all his shit to his brother's mansion and dumped the stuff there.

After that, Inuyasha recalled being thoroughly depressed about being kicked out of the apartment _he'd_ been paying for, so he had decided to go to that new bar; the Midnight Club. Actually, in all technicality, it was a bar _and _a club. When he got there, the club smelt of burnt cigarettes and liquor of every sort. He had stumbled to the bar, practically barking or growling at anyone who made eye-contact with him. He arrived to the bar where a slutty blonde was working.

"Vodka. I need a shot of vodka." Inuyasha's amber eyes flashed with true ferociousness as he slammed his fist onto the bar counter.

"Anything you'd like, cutie," the blonde winked, tweaking one of his ears. Inuyasha almost started cursing her when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around sardonically, his eyes nearly flashing red. He had expected some dumb ass muscle man trying to show off, but instead he had found himself looking down at a petite brunette that somewhat reminded him of Kagome. Without a second thought, he roughly pulled her to him and kissed her hard on the lips. Then the blonde from before gave him his shot of vodka and six more. After that... It was all fuzzy.

Don't tell me I slept withe the girl, Inuyasha's mind groaned in embarrassment and fury. He rolled over and stretched out his limbs. He glanced to the windows and saw sunlight beaming through them, beckoning him to get up. He flopped onto his stomach, so he could burrow his face into the pillow. It smelt sweet like peppermint and... a hospital? He recalled Kagome smelling like peppermint, but he couldn't be at her apartment. She couldn't have found him at the club. Right? The door creaked open and Inuyasha let out a muffled 'go away'.

"Inuyasha," a familiar voice scolded. The said man sprung up and took in the sight of Kagome standing in the doorway. She wore a pair of clean jeans and a green v-neck, her hair naturally wavy and down. Her hands were on her hips as she looked down at him with clear disapproval. "You are so lucky I just so happened to be at the Midnight Club with some friends of mine, or else you would've most likely screwed that girl you were oh-so passionately making out with." Inuyasha felt his face flush as he looked away. "What made you do that?"

"Si- seven shots of vodka," Inuyasha mumbled his reply.

"You really are an idiot," Kagome sighed. "Get up. I have some fresh clothes on the desk for you to change into. Breakfast is ready in the kitchen, so I guess just come when you finish."

Inuyasha nodded dumbly as he watched he make her exit. Not wanting to keep Kagome waiting, he tumbled out of bed. Quite literally. He had tried swinging his legs over the side, but his legs were too tangled in the sheets. This caused the model to collapse onto the ground with a muffled yelp and grunt once he hit the floor. In a straggly mess, he got up and stumbled to the desk before changing into the fresh clothes. It was a simple pair of boxers, jeans and a maroon v-neck. He absent-mindedly wondered where she got the clothes as he walked out of the room.

"Thanks for taking me from the shitty-ass club, Kagome," Inuyasha mumbled nearly incoherently while he scratched at one of his ears. He looked up and saw her perkily moving about the kitchen. She smiled at him then went back to flipping pancakes and frying up some bacon. He took a deep inhale, savoring the scrumptious smell of both. It'd been so long since he'd had something so unhealthy for himself. She placed a plate in front of him filled with five large and fluffy pancakes with seven strips of bacon. "Damn, Kagome. You're the best!"

"It's nothing really," Kagome blushed as she sat down next to him, watching as he scarfed it all down. It's a good thing I made a lot, she thought. She slowly began to eat her own food when Inuyasha finished, shoving his empty plate in front of her face. Letting out a small laugh, she got up to refill his plate with seven pancakes and ten strips of bacon. At a young age, Kagome had always loved cooking and for some reason, she always made too much. She supposed it was a good thing anyways considering the fact that Inuyasha had a bottomless pit for a stomach.

"How's Sango and that pervert?" Inuyasha managed to say between bites before chugging down half his orange juice.

"You could be a little nicer," Kagome scolded lightly. "I visited them this morning when you were still asleep. Sango invited us to the hospital for lunch. Miroku's allowed to go outside now, so we're having a picnic! Would you like to come?"

"Yeah, Kagome," Inuyasha smiled. "I'd like that."

* * *

><p>1,087 words. Hope you liked it! If you guys want, I could write out when Kagome found Inuyasha at the club, or do all of you want me to get on with the story? I won't know unless you review! I'm aiming for at least 77 reviews before I update again. Review!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N: **Hi, awesome people who read my story! You get some InuKag _and _MirSan fluff in this chapter. Whoo-hoo! I'd like to thank the following who reviewed and completely deserve a slice of pie or cake and a round of applause: ninjamidori, lovemondotrasho, Daisy-Max1196, oreoanime11, Crimson Angel Eyes, scorpioprincess18, Zexyness!  
>About the flashback, I'll probably add that in at the end as a bonus chapter of some sort.<p>

* * *

><p>"You look like shit," was all Sango could think to say as she walked into her lover's hospital room. Miroku was slumped in one of the chairs, not his bed. He wore jeans and a loose, black t-shirt. Dark circles that resembled the new moon hung under his unusually lifeless eyes. His skin was at least two shades paler than normal. It pained her to see him like this. It felt like years ago that he had groped her at that Italian restaurant.<p>

"Thank you, love," Miroku dryly laughed. He stretched his arms over his head with a smirk before standing. He wobbled at first, freaking out Sango, but he managed to stay upright. He walked over to her and enveloped her in a warm embrace. She wore jean capris and a grey v-neck. He pulled away ever-so slightly and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Sango tightened her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Smiling into the kiss, Miroku couldn't help but chuckle. Oh, how he loved kissing Sango.

"We'd better stop," Sango giggled, pulling away. "Kagome's invited us to come outside and have a picnic with her and Inuyasha."

"A double date," Miroku snickered mischievously.

"Way too romantic," Sango joked. "The mere thought must send Inuyasha into a full-on blush." She clasped her fingers around his wrist and tugged him out of the room. She checked him out through a frivolous nurse that flushed when Miroku winked flirtatiously at her. Sango had scolded him in return, whacking his arm in pure irritation and jealousy. He laughed it off and pulled her into a hug as they stumbled into the elevator. They found themselves alone in the said elevator and decided to make time of their alone time. Sango pulled Miroku into a deep kiss and giggled when she saw his eye widen. By the time the doors opened once more, Sango was smirking devilishly and Miroku looked slightly out of breath.

"Sango!" Kagome squealed from the entrance of the hospital with a bedraggled Inuyasha next to her. Kagome wore a a pink skirt and a white t-shirt tucked into the skirt. Her wavy hair was tied into cute little pigtails with ribbons tied around them. Inuyasha looked like hell. Almost worse than Miroku. He jeans and a maroon shirt. That's not exactly what looked like hell about him. He had bags under his eyes and was pale. Just like Miroku, but Inuyasha had an air of hungover surrounding him.

"Hi there," Sango smiled as Kagome tackled her with a hug.

"I was just wearing jeans and a t-shirt earlier, but I decided to change just to be nice!" Kagome sent Miroku a look that made him chuckle. "And Inuyasha didn't even agree to change either." She crossed her arms and pouted. "But then again... You two didn't dress up either. But I have lunch, so come on!" Wearing a large grin, Kagome skipped ahead of them and found a picnic table in the back of the hospital.

"Why am I here?" Inuyasha groaned, tilting his head back. Apparently, his hangover hadn't left him yet and he went tumbling into the grass, eliciting laughs from his friends. "What the hell do you think you're laughing at?" he snarled. This only made everyone laugh harder. Kagome reach over and ruffled his hair slightly before picking out some pieces of grass from it. Seeing the grass from his hair, Inuyasha blushed. "So what'd ya bring for lunch, wench?" he asked as he struggled to sit on the bench once more.

"Wench?" Kagome yelled, whacking him back off. Sango and Miroku, holding hands under the table, tried to stifle their laughs by pressing their lips into tight lines. "I make food for us, save you from a club where that girl would've no doubt raped you when you were drunk senseless, and I invite you to the picnic. And you dare call me _wench?_"

"Whoa, whoa," Miroku said, waving his arms around, attempting to calm Kagome. "What's this about a club?"

Kagome gave such an evil grin that it would've made the Cheshire Cat jealous. She smoothed her skirt and straightened out her pigtails, a freakishly calm smile on her face. Miroku gulped, tightening his hold on Sango's hand in fear.

"Oh, _that_?" she asked, batting her eyelashes innocently. "Why, Inuyasha broke up with his girlfriend, she kicked him out, so he decided to go to a club and get himself drunk." She paused and sent a pointed look at the flushed Inuyasha. "I happened to be there with a couple of my model friends. I went to the bar to get myself a martini and there he was, drunk and all, making out with some whore." By this time, Sango looked just about ready to burst out laughing while Miroku had already began to snicker under his breath. "I managed to pry the leech off him, because I was still sober. He looked at me and said, and I _quote_, 'Da faq do ya think ya doin', bitch?' " That made Sango break and start chortling along with Miroku, even Kagome let out a giggle. Everyone did, except poor Inuyasha who was red in the face.

"I got a question for ya, wench," Inuyasha said with narrowed eyes. Kagome ignored the wench part and nodded for him to continue. He waited for his two 'friends' to stop laughing before he did. "Why did you care so much about me sleeping with that chick?"

"I didn't think you'd want to sleep with some girl you didn't even know," Kagome shrugged, but Sango noticed her cheeks becoming rosy. "I know _I _wouldn't, so I was just looking out for my fellow model."

"Uh-huh," Inuyasha smirked, completely unconvinced. "Let's just eat, Kagome. I'm starving."

"You called me Kagome," the said girl murmured with her cheeks even rosier than before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **1,020 words. What should happen? Sango's dad crash their picnic? Kohaku in the hospital? Something from _Miroku's_ past? Who knows! Let me know whatcha think.  
>Whoever reviews get their choice of guy from Inuyasha to do whatever they please with. Aiming for 85 reviews! Let the awesome feedback reading... Begin!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N: **Here's the update all of you have been waiting for! This was such an intense, enjoyable chapter to write, so I hope you like it! Special shout-out and thanks to the super amazing following who were smart enough to review: Zexyness, lovemondotrasho, ninjamidori, YumiBelle, takixe190, oreoanime11, scorpioprincess18! I'd also give an even special-er thanks to scorpioprincess18 for giving me the idea for this chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha were laughing and teasing each other throughout the whole lunch. A dark shadow passed over the picnic table as the four were eating Kagome's homemade apple pie. Sango looked up, her face suddenly darkening with her brown eyes turning to stones. She subconsciously grabbed Miroku's hand under the table for reassurance. He squeezed her hand, warming her internally, but her external features remained icy and expressionless.<p>

"Father," Sango managed to grind out the horrendous word; it leaving a foul taste in her mouth. "Decide to stop by and screw up my life a bit more? Your last visit didn't fulfill your hunger for ruining my life?" Her words were filled with utmost fury, disrespect and hatred dripping from each word; yet, her voice remained ever-cool, calm and collected. The exact opposite of how she was feeling inside. Miroku's hand slipped from hers to rest on her thigh, trying to soothe her raging feelings.

"I just thought I'd come join your marvelous picnic!" her father, Aito, smiled falsely, making Sango bristle angrily. He practically leered at Inuyasha. "A half-demon? My, my. What strange taste people have these days." Inuyasha began to bristle like Sango, but Kagome put a warning hand on his knee. Then he looked at Kagome in surprise. "Oh, you! Kagome, is it? I can't believe you're still friends with my daughter. I saw in a tabloid a year or two ago. That my little girl ruined your relationship with that lawyer. What was his name? Oh, yes! Hojo. Nice lad. I got the pleasure of working with him a while back. Has a wonderful fiancee. Eri, I think was her name."

Sango felt a pang of sympathy. Eri used to be best friend until she got Hojo to cheat with her on Kagome. Sango was the one who told Kagome that he was cheating because she saw them kissing at a cafe. It broke Kagome's heart, seeing as he was her first serious boyfriend. She watched Kagome's eye twitch, sorrow and bitter fury flashing through her brown orbs briefly.

"It's nice to know he's doing well," Kagome smiled brightly, but all of her friends could see past her perkiness and into her wallowing sadness. "You know, I was glad Sango broke us up." Her eyes flicked to the frozen photographer momentarily before meeting Aito's eyes head on. "Our relationship was nothing, bound to break up anyways." She smiled once more before grabbing a plate of apple pie and holding it out to him. "Would you like some apple pie? I baked it myself."

"Out of its frozen package," Aito scoffed, accepting the slice anyways. He shoveled a a bite into his mouth rather crassly, chewing with his mouth open. "Ne, Miroku?" He turned slightly, so he was facing the said model. "Tell me, what makes you think you're good enough to be with my girl? You're just a lowly model."

"Father," Sango growled dangerously, her bangs causing a shadow to fall across her eyes.

"Because I love your daughter more than you do," Miroku stated like it was a simple fact, but everyone could hear his resolution ring out clear in his words. It was an obvious warning. No one could stop him from loving Sango. No one. Not even her father.

"And what makes you think that?" Aito asked crudely with narrowed eyes and furrowed eyebrows, his brown eyes cold and calculating.

"Because I wouldn't leave her to fend for herself because she was doing something I didn't want her to," Miroku snapped, his voice raising in loudness and strength. "I love her too much to leave her. It would break my heart to do so. Even if I did, I'd last no more than a week before crawling back to her with my deepest apologies."

"Then you are weak, Miroku!" Aito yelled in his face, but Miroku didn't flinch. He reached out and grabbed his shirt, pulling him up to stand in front of him. This caused Kagome to gasp and Inuyasha to growl while Sango merely tensed. "You don't just go back to women! You make them want _you_ back! If not, you hit them!"

"I will never raise a hand at Sango!" Miroku shouted in his face. "I am not you! Nor do I ever want to! I will not hit your daughter! I will not be your so-called kind of man!"

"You little bastard!" Aito sneered. "You think you're better than me?" Before anyone could react, he punched Miroku's jaw, making him collapse into Sango's lap.

"That is the last straw, you asshole!" Sango yelled. She gently deposited him on the bench before standing to become face-to-face with her father. "You- _you _need to get the _hell_ out of _my _life!" She pushed him backwards in her anger, ignoring the tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Stop judging my friends! Stop judging Miroku! He is more than man than you will _ever _dream of being!" She slapped his chest, screaming at him now. "I don't know who you think you are, because I _know_ you purposely brought up Hojo and Inuyasha being a half-demon!" At this point, she was about to slap him, or worse, but Inuyasha and Kagome held her back, letting her just yell at him. "You may think you're my father, but you will _never _live up to the meaning of that word. As for as I know, I have no father. Now, leave. _Now._"

Aito didn't need to be told twice. He stumbled away, his face contorted in fury and hurt. He unsteadily walked away from their table, leaving them in silence, all traces of laughter gone.

"Sango-" Kagome tried to say.

"Don't even," Sango muttered, her tears threatening to fall. She looked to her friends with a sad smile. "I'd prefer if you don't mention him ever again in my presence." She dragged her feet to Miroku and heaved him to his feet, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I'm taking Miroku back to his room. I think he'd be happy to see both of you when he wakes up." Without another word, she began walking towards the hospital.

Idly as she helped Miroku to the doors of the hospital, Sango couldn't help but wonder why, when her life was just starting to look up, her father had to come into the picture. But it didn't matter. All that did, was those who were closest to her; Miroku, Kohaku, Kagome, and Inuyasha. No one else mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **1,136 words. I hate Aito. Don't you? I'm aiming for ten more reviews before I update, so that's only til 94 in total! This should be like a stroll in the park for all of you. Whoever reviews gets to not kill, but maim or severely injure Aito!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N**: YAY! An update finally (: I like this chapter, and I hope you do too!  
>Special thanks to the following for reviewing: <strong>ninjamidori<strong>, **Guest**, **YumiBelle**, **lovemondotrasho**, **jellyfish'confetti**, **Zexyness**,** DemonOfFate**, **Tani Hunter**, **scorpioprincess18**, **oreoanime11**!  
>Reading all of your reviews make me smile :D<p>

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"I finally get to get out of this hell hole!" Miroku cheered brightly, shrugging on a teal v-neck Sango had brought him. He ran a hand through his hair and grinned. Tying his raven hair into its signature rat tail, he pulled his beautiful girlfriend into a loose embrace. He leaned down and pecked her on both cheeks and her nose before kissing her lips passionately.<p>

"Don't let the nurses hear you say that," Sango giggled, pulling away from him. She brushed back his bangs as her other hand toyed with his rat tail. "But then again, go head." She laughed and pressed their foreheads together. "I want them to know, you spend you're time with _me._" Closing the space between them, their lips met in a kiss. Hands wandered, giggles escaped, Sango never felt so happy in her life. She pulled away and met his lips once more. "Let's go check you out?" she finally said, breaking away from Miroku.

"You go on ahead," Miroku told her.

Sango nodded absent-mindedly before walking out of the room, chewing on her thumb nail. It had been three days since Aito had visited the hospital. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku didn't see the anger or fury Sango had shown to him since them. If anything, she had been a bit too perky. But they let her be, figuring it was her own little way of dealing with the shit he had dealt out. Sango was still in deep thought as she and Miroku got into her car and drove to his apartment. Should she get a restraining order on her father? She didn't have a good enough reason though...

Miroku prodded her with his elbow with a soft smile. Sango smiled back and realized they had arrived at his apartment complex that looked very _expensive._ Somewhere Sango might've lived if her father hadn't disinherited her. Dragging her feet, Sango followed Miroku all the way into the apartment complex until he stopped abruptly in the hall.

Miroku pulled her into a hug before murmuring into her ear, "What's wrong, Sango?"

"Nothing," Sango lied, her voice muffled as she burrowed her face into his shoulder. Miroku pulled away, staring down at her with a blank expression. "It's nothing!" His stare began to feel like it was begging her to tell the truth. "Miroku. Drop. It." She pushed past him, but he caught her wrist.

"Tell me what's bothering you," Miroku demanded, his voice tinged with impatience and anger. "I can't just stand by and watch you bottle up your anger."

"Let me go!" Sango snarled, yanking her wrist away from him, failing to relinquish his grip. "Miroku, stop being an ass, and let me go! There. Is. Nothing. Wrong!" Suddenly, he pulled her into a tight hug, refusing to loosen his hold on her in the least. Sango pounded her fists against his chest, yelling curses into his shirt before slowly stopping, tears springing to her eyes. She felt herself slump against him, the tears flowing without restraint. She thought she heard sobbing, muffled, but there; then she realized they were hers.

Sango was vaguely aware of Miroku lifting her into his arms, bridal-style, and managing to open the door to his apartment. She didn't look up from his shirt, sniffling and crying all at the same time, feeling weak and pathetic. He whispered something to her as he laid her down on what felt like his bed. She was too tired to argue though. The door closed softly with an almost inaudible click. Sango laid there, staring into the darkness, her mind whirling. It wasn't until she felt a wave of exhaustion that Sango felt her eyelids grow heavy and close instantaneously.

When she woke up the next morning, sunlight from Miroku's curtain-free window blinded her, making her practically hiss in pain at the brightness. Sango sat up hazily, stretching her arms above her head, feeling a bit dizzy. She looked down and saw she was wearing the sweatpants she'd worn yesterday as well as the t-shirt. Yawning meekly, Sango looked around the room and saw clothes laying on Miroku's desk. Slipping out of bed, Sango walked over to the desk and fingered the soft, cotton material with a small smile. Picking up the garments, she walked into his personal bathroom and took a hot shower. Stepping out, Sango changed into what had been laid out for her.

Looking in the mirror, Sango saw herself in a sleeveless, lace dress with what looked like a strapless dress sewn underneath, but lace covering every inch of it. It was an ivory color and very flowy around the legs, falling right above her knee. She blow-dried her damp hair then stared at her reflection, trying to decide what to do with it. About six minutes later, Sango decided to braid her hair, letting her long hair fall over her shoulder. She yawned again and realized how bad her breath stank. She bounced over to the sink and plucked Miroku's toothbrush from its cup and brushed her teeth leisurely.

Sango casually walked back into the room and stared out the window, appreciating the view of the tall, business buildings basking in the sunlight. Glancing at the clock, she read that it was half past eleven. She figured Miroku was probably waiting for her in his living room or kitchen with a cheeky smile and a smart remark about her sleeping in. Grinning at the thought, Sango turned the door knob and stepped out of the room.

"Happy birthday!" was shouted from four different people. Sango's warm brown eyes widened in shock as she registered Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Kohaku standing around Miroku's kitchen table where a feast was laid out along with a delicious-looking cake. Sango couldn't believe it. It was her birthday already? She was twenty-two already? It felt like just yesterday Miroku was groping her ass in a restaurant...

"Happy birthday, love," Miroku smiled, gliding over to her before pressing a tantalizing kiss on her lips. "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** 1,038 words. Can you believe how much time has gone by in their world? I love Miroku in this chapter, just because he's the caring boyfriend every girl wants... Now, I'm aiming for 10 more reviews, meaning 104 in total! That is an easy goal for all you amazing reviewers out there! Can't wait to read 'em ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N:** Hi guys! I hope you like this chapter, because I had so much fun writing it ;) I have to thank the following for just being amazingly awesome and reviewing: **ninjamidor**i, **jellyfish'confetti**, **Zexyness**,** Celsie7**, **oreoanime11**, **scorpioprincess18**, **coolio2948**, **YumiBelle**,** Daisy-Max1196**, and **lovemondotrasho**!

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Miroku held out his chopsticks and Sango gratefully slid the piece of orange chicken off, chewing it with an adorable smile. She leaned against him on the couch and let out a small laugh at Kagome and Inuyasha. The couple stood in the kitchen, arguing over the last crunch roll. Kagome looked thoroughly pissed off about something Inuyasha had just said, smacking his chest furiously, a sharp thwack resounding from the hit. Inuyasha narrowed his amber eyes, growling something as Kagome grinned in triumph.<p>

"Don't we have special friends?" Miroku joked, taking a sip of his beer.

"You haven't seen anything until you've seen Kagome drunk," Kohaku snorted from the couch opposite of them. He ran a hand through his bangs, ruffling them impatiently. "Sango, remember that one christmas?" he grinned rather devilishly, a laugh building in his chest. His sister grinned back before bursting out laughing. Answering Miroku's questiong look, Kohaku spared a glance to where Kagome was arguing with Inuyasha again before explaining, "About two christmases ago, Kagome came to our apartment and spent christmas with us. After opening all the presents, Sango brought out the whiskey for them and some soda for me. It was a tradition between me and Sango, but we let Kagome join. Anyways, Sango's always had a really high tolerance for alcohol, god only knows how. But Kagome could drink a beer and get drunk." By now, Miroku was smiling as Kohaku told the story, Sango chortling into his shoulder.

"Not even fifteen minutes later, Kagome swaying in her seat after drinking maybe two or three shots of whiskey. Sango, however, was still cradling a half glass of the stuff, sipping it with a sly grin on her face. I had never seen Kagome drunk before, neither did I know she had no tolerance for it. So Sango's just sitting there, watching Kagome chug down another shot of whiskey. By the time the bottle was half way done, Sango was nearly done with her glass while Kagome had downed at least fifteen shots. Kagome was wasted, I tell you. She proceeded to stand up in her five-inch heels, announcing she wanted to go clubbing."

"Clubbing?" Miroku smirked. He had known Kagome to be a very sweet girl who was rather innocent when it came to dirty sex jokes and the like. The thought of her actually wanting to go to a club was hilarious to imagine- this proved Kagome must've been drunk of out her mind.

"Yes, clubbing," Kohaku nodded firmly. "Sango started laughing at her until she realizes Kagome was dead serious. This is when it gets real interesting. Sango stands up, perfectly sober, and tries to convince Kagome that maybe she should go get some sleep instead. But she refused, practically screaming at the top of her lungs, having a tantrum about wanting to go clubbing. Sango started getting frustrated, yelling at Kagome to grow up and I quote, 'get her model ass in bed before some lecherous son of a bitch drags her to bed from the club'." Miroku started laughing so hard while Sango blushed at her profanity, hitting Miroku lightly in the arm to make him stop laughing. "Kagome then starts yelling at Sango for using curse words at her, but Sango was just pissed off and wanted to get Kagome to sleep so she wouldn't have that bad of a hang over. And yes, the two were underage drinkers, but Sango started the tradition when she was eighteen so it was nothing new."

"Underage drinker, huh?" Miroku teased.

"It's not like I went out or anything," Sango shrugged. "The tradition's been going on for only about three years, four tonight since we skipped christmas with our busy schedule. But hey, Kohaku, now that you're seventeen, you could join us."

"And get drunk?" Kohaku scoffed. "I'm sorry, but after that episode with Kagome, I wanna say no. I mean, I don't wanna sleep with some chick first off, and did you see how miserable she was the next morning? I didn't even know Kagome could look like that! She's usually all rainbows and daisies, but that whole day, she was playing the role of the walking dead."

"You have the blood to withstand it, bro," Sango laughed, "But get on with the story first or else none of us will remember it." She glanced at Kagome. "And before Kagome realizes we're telling Miroku about it."

"Right," Kohaku said. "Like I was saying, Sango was trying to coax Kagome into her bedroom so she could go to sleep before wretching out her intestines. But Kagome would have none of it. She got so angry at Sango that she literally punched Sango in the face then ran out of our apartment and went clubbing alone. Sango was so pissed that she let Kagome go and went to ice her eye. The next morning, Sango and I were nicely rested, but Sango had a rather nasty black eye. But that wasn't the best part. No, it was when Kagome stumbled into our apartment with a massive hangover, still wearing the same clothes as yesterday, telling us in a fit of tears that she slept with some guy."

"No!" Miroku gasped in disbelief. "Kagome slept with some guy when she was drunk?"

"Yep," Kohaku smirked. "And she was a wreck. She collapsed at our kitchen table in tears, wailing about how she might've gotten pregnant and if any of the tabloids heard about this. But then she emptied whatever she had in her stomach on Sango's favorite slippers she's had since she was sixteen."

"Kohaku!" Kagome screeched. "You did not just tell the story of Christmas 2010!"

"But he did!" Sango giggled. "Now Kagome, since we skipped out on our christmas this year, we'll have to make up for it right now!"

"Fine, but I'm sticking with a beer the whole night," Kagome pouted with narrowed eyes.

"That's what you say now," Sango grinned mischievously. "That's what you say now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** 1,023 words. I don't know about you, but I found this chapter priceless c: Drunken Kagome's scene was fun to make up and hilarious to write. Now, as sad as it is to say this, I will be ending this story soon. Only a couple of chapters left, so reviews mean more now than ever! :D I'm aiming for about 10 more reviews, but that's easy for all you people out there ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N:** Hey guys! This is the last time you'll be seeing this for this story. So I have to thank the following for reviewing in song: *starts singing* THANK YOU:** lovemondotrasho**, **Celsie7**, **oreoanime11**, **jellyfish'confetti**, **YumiBelle**, **Zexyness**, **Funny bones BP**, and **ninjamidori**!

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"You know, I heard that story 'bout Kag- Ka- my girlfriend," Inuyasha stated, his voice a slurred mess. "Da one 'bout her bein' drunk."<p>

"That's wonderful, Inuyasha," Sango said in a dead pan voice.

It had been hours since Sango had whipped out her special holiday whiskey. It was nearing midnight, and they'd gone through about three bottles. Well, more like Kagome and Inuyasha did. Sango and Miroku were both completely sober while Kohaku was on the tipsy side. Everyone started with a half glass of the whiskey... Then from there, things went down hill. Inuyasha challenged Kagome to see who could drink more, and Kagome, forever stubborn, accepted. Kohaku had one glass and was still nursing his second glass rather lazily. Miroku was on his second glass, contentedly sipping his whiskey every few minutes. Sango was calmly drinking her whiskey like nothing, on her third glass. But Inuyasha and Kagome were on the fourth bottle, both having lost count of how much they had to drink.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Kohaku mumbled. True to his word, a few moments later, the seventeen year-old ran to the bathroom. Retching and groans could be heard. "I hate you, Sango!" Kohaku cried before vomiting his contents once more.

"You'll hate me more in the morning!" Sango called back, unperturbed. Miroku chuckled, and hugged his lover around the waist. He took a small sip while Sango took a gulp. "I should get something fizzy down his throat," she sighed, standing up. Miroku quirked an eyebrow. "It helps with the vomiting. He'll thank me later. But he'll thank me right away when I give him the strongest coffee I own."

"I- Sangoo, let's- I wanna go to a strip club!" Kagome whined from her slumped position against Inuyasha.

"No," was the firm answer.

"But, Sangoo!" Kagome continued to whine.

"Drink this before you puke over Miroku's furniture," Sango said, dodging the insistence of going to a club. Two cans of Sprite landed in Inuyasha's and Kagome's laps. The couple shared a bemused look before shrugging and downing the soda. Sango rolled her eyes and disappeared into the bathroom where her younger brother was still throwing up. A few moments later, Sango reappeared and tugged Miroku from his couch.

"Wh- where you t-two g-goin'?" Kagome hiccuped.

"If you go to sleep, we'll go to a club tomorrow," Sango merely promised instead. Kagome's eyes brightened and she fell into a laying down position on the couch, taking Inuyasha with her. Inuyasha grunted tiredly and hugged Kagome to him, both promptly falling asleep.

"Do you plan on keeping that promise?" Miroku teased quietly as he guided her out to his balcony.

"If she's up to it tomorrow," Sango snorted. "She's far more wasted than she was two years ago if she wants to go to a _strip_ club." She sighed and leaned into Miroku's warmth as they stared out to the city. "She's going to have a hangover tomorrow. And maybe I'll be nice and give her my special hangover coffee, but even with it, she'll probably still have a horrible headache."

"Inuyasha is probably going to burrow into some dark place for the day," Miroku chuckled. "The only other time I've seen him like this, he puked over his brother's Italian couch. The next morning he refused to move and glared at anyone who even glanced at him." He smirked. "Or maybe it's because Sesshomaru gave him a black eye."

"The poor thing," Sango giggled. "I guess they'll get to mope around together tomorrow."

A blanket of silence fell over them, but they were fine with that. It gave time to think. Sango let her mind become hazy, and basked in her thoughts of Miroku. If someone had told her she was going to be this in love with one day a year ago, she would've taken them to an insane asylum, but now... She would smile and point out she already was in love with him. There was this feeling she had when she was with him. As cheesy and cliche as it sounded, he made her feel safe. Like she fit in, like she was wanted. He had made such a huge impact in her life.

"I love you," Sango murmured, leaning up and placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I love you too," Miroku whispered back. He hugged her closer to him, and did some thinking of his own. He normally didn't do stuff like this. If you were to ask any girl he's ever been with to say something about him, all they'd be able to tell you about him is that he's good in bed. But Sango could say thousands of random things about him with that adorable smile on her face. He had one night stands. He didn't have a lover; he had lovers. Yet here was this amazing woman, loving him more than anyone had dared to before.

"Can I tell you something?" Miroku asked.

"Anything."

"Can you- can you see a future for us?" He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat, and felt his mouth go dry. "Can you see us-"

"Growing old together?" Sango finished softly. "Having little kids of our own running around the house? Waking up every morning to each other's warmth and smiles?" She grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "Then yes. I can."

"Then, Sango," Miroku said, pulling away. He got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box. He opened it and inside was a silver band in the shape of an infinity, two little diamonds in each loop. "Will you marry me?"

Sango stared at him for a moment, dumbstruck. Miroku mistook the look for one of doubt and went to put the box away when he found himself being tackled to the ground.

"Yes," Sango breathed. "Yes, yes, yes. A million times yes."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>

**A/N:** I can't believe I'm saying this, but this is it. The end of an amazing story. I hope you liked it, please review. And feel free to check out my other stories.


End file.
